Un fin de semana inolvidable
by JustGabs
Summary: Ultimo capitulo arriba! dejen reviews!
1. Lágrimas del pasado

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no son mios son de JK Rowling solo el plot si es mio… bla bla bla

Habían pasado dos años desde que se graduaron de Hogwarts, todavía recordaba el que hubiese sido el día más feliz de su vida, nada podía ser mejor! Se había graduado con honores, Ron finalmente la miraba como una mujer y no una niña come-libros... le habia pedido ser su novia, pero lo mejor de todo Voldemort ya no estaba.

Hermione era feliz, vivía con Ron desde hacía un año y medio, en el centro de Londres, ella trabajaba para el Ministerio en el Departamento de Relaciones Públicas. Ron había logrado obtener el puesto que tanto deseaba… era el nuevo Guardían del equipo de los Chudley Canons ( con el uniforme era una zanahoria andando ..jeje) su carrera iba en ascenso… nada podía ser mejor.

Esa noche debía cenar con Ron

-- es una sorpresa dijo – que querrá?

La duda no la dejaba en paz… incluso no lograba concentrarse en su trabajo, Ron nunca era de los que te dan sorpresas a cada rato

Será por mi cumpleaños? Pero si es hasta dentro de 2 meses! Hmm tengo que concentrarme y mejor termino este reporte antes que me mate mi jefe, quien aguanta a Percy en estos días…

Llegó la noche, Hermione se contemplaba en el espejo sonriendo contenta de su reflejo..

Perfecto! dijo

– llevaba un vestido negro, amarrado al cuello, ajustado hasta la cintura pero luego caía naturalmente hasta las rodillas – no podía creer lo que había cambiado durante esos años, había logrado mejorar la poción alisadora y su pelo ahora era liso con unos reflejos dorados y rojos… su cara ya no era la de una niña y su cuerpo.. pues habia crecido en proporciones no muy grandes pero que a mas de alguno cautivaba todavía –

Sonó el timbre del apartamento, bajo ha abrir la puerta… espero ver a Ron pero en cambio se encontró con un chofer que le entregó un sobre

--- Hermione: Si quería poder estar a tiempo para nuestra cena tenía que mandarte la limo, asi que te veo en unos minutos… con amor, Ron.

– Hermione frunció el ceño un momento, pero como su curiosidad era mucho mayor que la de un gato, dispuso no enfadarse por el plantón de Ron y subirse a la limosina negra que la esperaba.

(de regreso en el apartamento.. horas más tarde)

DIOS mío! Aún no podía creerlo, en medio de la cena con Ron se había acercado un violinista quien comenzó a tocar la melodía más romántica que había escuchado en su vida… Ron la tomaba de la mano y la miraba a los ojos, luego se arrodilla frente a ella y le da una rosa…

– Hermione me has hecho el hombre más feliz de mi vida durante todo este tiempo.. quisieras casarte conmigo?

--- No lo podia creer! Ron frente a ella, de rodillas, pidiendo su mano? Se iba a desmayar, no! se peiscaba para ver si no era un sueño todo… Ouch! Nop definitivamente no era un sueño…

volvió su vista nuevamente a Ron y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas dijo SI! Si me caso contigo…

en ese momento la rosa que le habia dado Ron se convirtió en un hermoso anillo blanco que se ajustaba perfectamente a su dedo….

Hermione estaba fuera de si cuando amaneció al día siguiente, no podía creer que en un año seria la Sra. Hermione Weasley… -- Al llegar al trabajo tomó un pergamino y tenia que contarle a Ginny! Seguro iba a darle algo…su hno. finalmente habia formalizado su relación con su mejor amiga… después de escribirle y darle de comer a la lechuza en agradecimiento, comenzó a trabajar casi por inercia pues su mente estaba en las nubes!

Si tan solo el tiempo se detuviera en ese instante de felicidad – pensaba Hermione – ya no podía llorar más, le dolia el corazón … habían pasado cinco meses desde que se habían comprometido, pero ese día Ron le habia dejado una nota en la mesa

– Hermione: siento que últimamente nuestra relación se ha enfriado, -- sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas

– creo… creo que lo nuestro no puede seguir, me voy de gira con los Canons… no se cuando regrese. Ron. P.D. puedes quedarte con el anillo

--- QUE! Ya no sabía si las lágrimas eran de enojo o tristesa –

-- IDIOTA! Ccccomo pudo hacerme esto… y todavía decir que si me quiero quedar con con esto!

– Lloraba tanto que no sabía que día era… el pelo antes liso ahora habia vuelto a ser una maraña de pelo enredado, los ojos los tenia rojos e inchados … su estado era patetico –

-- SI! patética! yo acá llorando por tus huesos Comadreja! Y tu, tu ….

Volvian las lágrimas…. Llamó al trabajo como pudo para reportarse enferma, ni siquiera contestaba el teléfono o las cartas de Ginny, quién estaba muy preocupada…ya que Hermione no era de las que faltaba un día al trabajo solo por una gripe!

(cinco años después…)

Pero Hermione… cariño… sabes cuan importante es para Julie que vengas

--- Si, si lo sé mamá pero no puedo viajar a Norte américa la próxima semana! mi jefe me mataría! …

ok ok mamá hare lo posible…si mamá llevaré a alguien… eee.. que porque no te había dicho…a pues tenemos un mes saliendo mamá… eee si, tengo que colgar te veo en una semana mamá, adiós!

--- Pero en que lío te has metido Hermione! En que estabas pensando cuando le dijiste a tu mamá que asistirias a la boda de Julie con tu novio! CUAL NOVIO!

– sentía como su respiración se agitaba… le estaba dando un ataque de pánico a ella a Hermione Granger, la mejor bruja de Hogwarts! Tranquila… respira… respira… ya lo resolveras… si, tiene que haber una solución… NO! no la hay… tengo una semana para conseguir un novio decente ….

El problema para Hermione no era el tener o no tener novio para la boda de su media hermana… el problema era que en esa boda Ron iba a ser el padrino! Si, Harry y Juliet se iban a casar… y claro Ron como mejor amigo de Harry era el padrino….

DIOS en que lio me he metido! Ron no puede saber que no tengo novio… es más no puede saber que no he tenido una relación de más de 3 semanas con alguien después … después de lo que paso entre nosotros…. Tengo que hablar con Ginny!

Hermione… por favor tranquilizate no es de vida o muerte… bueno tu dignidad esta comprometida y no digamos que quedarías como mentirosa frente a tu familia que no vez hace… que? Siete años?

--- Ginny! No ayudas en nada!

– eeem si lo siento Herm…

Su vida estaba acabada…no podría faltar a la boda de Harry y Juliet … tal vez diciendo que tenia un virus … no.. su mamá no se lo creería-…

--- Lo tengo! Dijo Ginny … pero no, no creo que te guste mi idea…

-- cual idea? Ni me la has dicho! Ginny cualquier cosa es mejor que un virus!

--- jeje si la verdad que solo a ti se te ocurriría una excusa tan gastada Herm… bueno bueno! No me pegues ya te digo lo que creo …

Cuando Ginny termino de decir su idea…

ESTAS LOCA? de ninguna manera! Nonononono imposible … tiene que haber una mejor forma! Además como sabes tu de eso?

Ginny le había dicho a Hermione que una amiga de una amiga de su prima ( :o$) habia contratado una vez a un "acompañante" y que todo … absolutamente toooodo habia sido maravilloso…

Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse al imaginarse a que se refería su amiga con ese tooodo… --- Ginny sin esperar mucho la reacción de su amiga…se levantó y pidió prestada la guía telefónica al dueño del café y comenzó a buscar

--- veamos… hmm no este no..

– mientras su amiga buscaba su futuro "novio" Hermione no dejaba de pensar como había podido meterse ella sola en semejante lío

—Este es! mira…

-- Ginny habia dejado la guía a un lado y ahora tenía una revista muggle en sus manos –

-- es un reportaje de un famoso "acompañante" dice que para localizarlo debes llamar al 447-908-297-146 … uy tienes que leer lo que puede hacer …

-- Ginny! Que cosas dices… No puedo hacer no mejor no!

– anda Herm… debes lograr que Ron vea que no estas mal por el y que ya lo superaste … es mi hermano y lo quiero pero a veces es un idiota insensible…además es un muggle nadie lo reconocera en el mundo mágico y a tu familia le parecerá de lo más normal…

- hmm algo de razón tenia su amiga…

Después de tomar el café con Ginny y con la revista en su mano… había decidido llamar

--- buenas noches … ee eee di algo Hermione! Alo? Si, este eee estaba leyendo un artículo reciente y me preguntaba… eee si podía solicitar sus servicios de "acompañante"…

--- Dios! Esto era peor que los examenes de Snape!

--- serían 2,000 libras por día.. dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono… -

-- QUE! Penso Hermione casi le da un desmayo mental! Eee si no importa el costo – logro decir – pero es para la otra semana 3 días y … es en Norteamérica yo le enviaría el boleto…-

-- claro claro… le dire al señor –

-- O.o como? No es usted.. eee…D.M?

– no señorita, soy solamente su secretario personal… por favor envíe el boleto a la dirección que aparece en el artículo … el dinero se lo entrega al caballero … hasta pronto señorita…--

- Hermione no sabia que pensar … no sabia si estaba feliz por librarse de las miradas de su familia por ir sola o si estaba cavando su propia tumba… por Merlin que he hecho!


	2. El Viaje

**Disclaimer:**

Si si, otra vez, los personajes no son míos .. sólo la historia… bla bla bla T.T

Era jueves en la mañana… no sabía como había logrado convencer a Percy de que necesitaba una semana de vacaciones … en fin ahí estaba hecha un nudo de nervios en el taxi rumbo al aeropuerto… habría sido más rápido apareciéndose pero como su nuevo novio era muggle no podía darle semejantes sustos al pobre…

-- como será? Espero que valga la pena esas 6,000 libras! Mis ahorros!

Logro subirse al avión ni sabe como logró sostener su peso con las piernas temblorosas… iba en el pasillo… muy pronto lo vería… Merlín q nervios! … ok asiento 36D el debería estar en el 34 D

pero no vio a nadie… metió una maleta arriba … cuando sintió como alguien la tomaba de la cintura mandándole escalofríos por todo el cuerpo… al darse la vuelta para ver a su nuevo "novio" por tres días

--- TU! Que , que haces acá, suéltame hurón descolorido que que te crees!

– vaya Granger por un momento creí que me había contratado una mujer de verdad…

-- QUE! De que esta hablando el hurón?

Y como un balde de agua fría … la realidad le dio a Hermione en la cabeza

– respira respira…le estaba dando otro ataque de pánico… no puede ser nonono estoy soñando es una pesadilla… pero no no lo era… frente a ella estaba nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy

--- de todos los hombres de Londres tenías que ser TU!

Draco la miraba divertido… vaya que si había cambiado la come-libros Granger.. no le quedaba mal el pelo liso y no digamos ese vestido … no sería tan aburrido ir a Norteamérica por 3 días con ella… más bien podría divertirse un poco… -- Draco sonreía complacido con lo que sus ojos veían…

Espera! Yo, eee yo contraté los servicios de .. de .. de un muggle …!

– Si, si Granger no podía dedicarme a esto en el mundo mágico tengo un nombre que mantener además es un hobby para mi tuviste suerte de que aceptara… así que decidí hacerlo bajo el papel de muggle… ahora veamos.. mejor cuéntame a donde vamos y pq tuviste que recurrir a mis servicios… -- sus ojos aún la intimidaban no quería mostrarse nerviosa ante el …

--- a pesar que había decidido cambiarse de bando durante la batalla .. ella aun no olvidaba del todo los años de humillación en el colegio, pero había decidido contarle todo para no pasar un mal rato con su familia… aprovecharía las horas de vuelo para ponerlo al tanto y crear una historia creíble entre los dos…

Vamos a América… a la boda de Harry con mi hermana .. bueno media hermana… y no he visto a mi familia en siete años, mi ex es el padrino, me dejo hace siete años, estábamos comprometidos…

--- calma calma Grang..Hermione no lo cuentes todo en 5 minutos!

--- la había llamado Hermione por primera vez en sabe merlín cuantos años! --- tal vez no sería una pesadilla total ….penso Hermione

Vamos a la boda del Cara rajada no? digo Harry … al ver que los ojos de Hermione lo miraban con furia por decirle así todavía a su amigo—pero si Harry se casa entonces el padrino debería ser … la comadreja digo…Ron?

– Hermione asiente con la cabeza mirando lo interesante que esta la manchita de comida en el piso del avión –

-- fuiste novia es más casi te casas con Weasley? Vaya! O.o…

Al ver la cara de Hermione y las lágrimas que comenzaban a asomarse en sus ojos supo que esa Comadreja le había hecho mucho daño y si algo no soportaba el era que una mujer sufriera así! No importaba si esa mujer era Gran..Hermione – tomó de la barbilla a Hermione para que lo viera a los ojos y le dijo… " Cuando llegues allá y te vea, deseará nunca haberte dejado"

—Hermione sonrió ante estas palabras… Draco estaba siendo amable.. un momento! Draaccoo? Ya lo llamaba Draco? Bueno.. tendría que hacerlo no? después de todo era su "novio"

Ya habían pasado las casi 14 horas de vuelo hacia USA, Hermione despertó para encontrarse con un Draco de lo más impecable y sonriéndole? … ella tomo su espejo y por merlín! Estaba hecha un desastre! Con razón el hurón ser reía! Estaba burlándose de ella! Argh!

Llegaron a la casa que ahora tenía Harry en USA, por su trabajo como Auror había sido trasladado a América, debido a que muchos de los antiguos seguidores de Voldemort habían huido a este continente y ahora Harry dirigía uno de los grupos más grandes de Aurores en América.

Hermione era una gelatina de pies a cabeza toda su familia estaba ahí en la sala celebrando el compromiso de Julie

—por Merlín, Hermione quédate quieta estas temblando toda! Le dijo Draco – cuando iba a reclamarle algo …

Hermione! Hola cariño como estás? Tanto tiempo sin verte… ah si hola tía Susan si, si tanto tiempo

– dime hija vienes sola?

– no, no, tía te presento a mi novio.. Draco

—Draco le tomó la mano al mismo tiempo que depositaba un beso muy caballerosamente… encantado dijo…

-- Hermione reía por dentro … finalmente alguien callaba a la tía más chismosa de la familia… de seguro ahora iría a contarle cada detalle a sus primas… jejeje

Hermione! Hija!

– ay no! ahí viene mamá

– Jane abrazó a su hija que no veía en siete años

—pero mírate estas hecha un esqueleto! Dónde esta ese novio que dices que tienes y no me habías dicho nada!

… eee si mamá …. Te presento a Draco Malfoy, fuimos juntos al colegio… solo que él estaba en otra casa…

-- Encantado de conocerla finalmente Señora… -

- Hermione no me habías dicho que era tan encantador!

Eee si mamá con las prisas debí olvidarlo…

HERM! AY HERM! Veniste veniste! Ay Herm estoy tan contenta! Me voy a casar Herm… mira mi anillo no es hermoso? Oye y quién es él?

– Julie él es Draco, Draco Malfoy mi novio…

-- Felicidades Julie

– oye apenas te conozco y siento que ya te amo! Herm pero que escondido te lo tenías… bueno ya me voy Herm .. mamá va a hacer el brindis! Sabes Herm soy tan feliz sabes porque? –

-- Porque eres el centro de atención?

– SI! mucho gusto Draco!

Esa es tu hermana?

– media hermana, m.e.d.i.a.—verás mi familia es un caso especial y pues el segundo esposo de mamá –George- es más bien un rehén entre todos ellos.. pero ha sido un maravilloso padre durante todos estos años que papá no ha estado …

Draco se sentía algo incomodo ante la franqueza y facilidad de Hermione para abrir su corazón ante él

– Siento lo de tu padre Hermione— dijo y la tomo del brazo para llevarla a la sala principal dónde todos estaban reunidos para oir a Jane dar el brindis.

Amigos y familia! Gracias a todos por estar acá celebrando junto a nosotros el futuro matrimonio de Julie y Harry!

– Hermione hasta ese momento pudo ver a Harry nuevamente después de cinco años sin verlo … estaba feliz por él se notaba que amaba a su hermana.. aunque aún no entendía como se había podido fijar en ella siendo tan distintos..

Harry bienvenido a la familia! Julie tiene la dicha de tenerte como futuro esposo… aunque todos creíamos que Hermione iba a ser la primera en casarse.. pero como ya saben todos ...

EJEM… gracias cariño creo que todos están felices de ver a nuestra Julie y Harry tan felices –

-- Hermione queria que se la tragara la tierra! Como podía su mamá exponer su vida amorosa frente a todos! – se dio la vuelta furiosa y entonces ahí estaba el, recostado sobre la columna con un traje azul que hacia resaltar sus preciosos ojos… Hermione sintió que las piernas perdían fuerza para sostenerla… cuando alguien la tomó del brazo y la abrazo posesivamente…-- eh? Draco? …eee Gracias dijo algo avergonzada por su poca cordura al ver a Ron nuevamente… -

- Debes demostrarle que él es el que perdió la apuesta no tu Herm—puedo llamarte Herm no? es digamos que más acorde a novios … dijo guiñándole el ojo

—eee eee si, si, claro…. Por merlín que guapo se miraba asi… que! Basta Hermione debes controlar tus hormonas … si claro! Como es tan fácil estar con un hombre atractivo, caballeroso después de un año sin nada absolutamente nada de actividad osea me he convertido en una monja! –

Draco Malfoy? Hermione? … jajajaja Herm el es … nooo! Jajajja –

-- Ginny! Basta! Suficiente tengo con ver a tu hermano y a mi mamá exponiendo mi vida!

– lo siento Herm… -

-- Hola Ginny… -- oye pero si es todo un caballero Herm! Jeje tal vez te la pases mejor de lo que creias! (guiño) recuerda lo que decia el artículo… satisfación garantizada! jajaja

– Ginny!

– Hermione estaba más roja que un tomate bajo el sol… aunque algo en las palabras de Ginny la inquietaban y bastante…

Estaban en el jardín terminándose la copa de champagne cuando apareció Harry y detrás de el… Ron..-

-- Hola Herm! Dijo Harry mientras abrazaba a su mejor amiga … Hermione no pudo evitar reir … Felicidades Harry –

-- por la emoción de ver a su amiga Harry no se había percatado de la presencia de Draco ni su mirada que revelaba celos? No no podía ser

– ejem…

eh? Draco? Vaya… tanto tiempo no? dijo Harry pero en eso vio como Draco posaba su mano alrededor de la cintura de su amiga

– Hermione? Vienes con Draco?

– eee si Harry, olvidé mencionarlo en la última carta…. Veras, Draco y yo estamos saliendo desde hace un mes…

-- Hermione pudo ver la cara de sorpresa de su amigo y más allá a un Ron muy pero muy rojo de la cólera… no pudo evitar sonreír para sus adentros… estaba logrando su objetivo… hacer ver a Ron lo que se estaba perdiendo ---


	3. Casa en la Playa

**Voy a tomar unos consejillos que me dieron a la hora de escribir! TKS por la paciencia es mi primer fic… asi que gracias a quienes ya han puesto sus reviews!**

**Ha! antes de que se me olvide… los personajes son de JKRowling… (ya quisiera que fueran míos … T.T)**

Esa noche llegaron con sus papás a la casa de verano que tenían en Estados Unidos, era junto a la playa, bastante grande y acogedora (toda su familia se iba a hospedar ahí.. pero que agarrados no pagan hotel..) pero le traía buenos recuerdos de su niñez junto a su padre—lo extrañaba tanto…

Mamá te va a enseñar tu habitación "cariño" ella tiene unas reglas muy estrictas de que chicos por un lado y chicas por otro…

Pero como crees Hermione! no soy tan anticuada como dices… además a tus casi 25 años creo que ya eres mayorcita para eso no?

MAMA!... no es necesario que me recuerdes mi edad pero esta bien.. vamos Draco, a mi antigua habitación.

Draco miraba divertido a Hermione … le causaba gracia que la castaña se sonrojara por algo tan infantil como llevar a un "chico" a su habitación.. jaja

Entraron en la habitación de Hermione, era un cuarto forrado de papel tapiz de flores con muñecos de peluche por todos lados y en una esquina una casita de muñecas de madera…

-- no te rías.. pasaba por una época floreada en mi vida—dijo Hermione con algo de vergüenza en sus palabras.. su antiguo enemigo estaba en su habitación con ella, con las mendigas flores que antes adoraba y ahora que las miraba bien … no podía creer el mal gusto que tenía antes…

Oye, Draco y como es que… --

Pero no pudo seguir hablando ahí frente a ella estaba Draco sin camisa enseñando sin ningún pudor su torso perfectamente marcado (Dios! Parecia una tabla de esas de chocolate… con cuadritos perfectos :p) su piel ya no era del todo pálida como solía ser … ahora tenía un bronceado tenue que hacía ver su pelo aún más rubio…

--- Me decías Hermione? aloo? Herm? Decía mientras movía una mano frente a ella…la chica parecia estar no hipnotizada sino idiotizada …

-- ha! eee si… digo que crees que haces! (Por merlín que bien se ve! tranquila Herm tranquila… es Draco Malfoy recuerdas … antiguo hurón pálido, soy un sangre pura poderoso… pero que esta más bueno que el pan!... Merlín porque me pasan estas cosas a mi!)

Cómo qué que hago? Voy a ducharme… acá no es tan frío como en Londres… vienes?

Dijo sonriendo pícaramente a Hermione quién en ese momento tuvo que sentarse en la cama para no caerse mientras miraba como un monumental Draco entraba al baño solo con una toalla alrededor de su cintura –

Decidió volver a la realidad y terminar lo que estaba haciendo mientras oía el agua correr en la ducha

-- Herm! Puedes alcanzarme el shampoo?

– eh? Ha! si ahora va – como puede lograr que me comporte como una tonta adolescente! Parece que tuviera las hormonas alborotadas! –

---acá tienes …

Gracias Herm—

Draco? cómo es que te metiste en este "negocio"? por lo que leí en la revista muggle eres muy popular entre la clase alta de Londres y que no ha habido quejas de ningún tipo…

.—Hermione quería saber que había provocado que Draco comenzara a trabajar cuando sabía que no tenía la menor necesidad de hacerlo… la fortuna de los Malfoy había pasado a ser de el cuando su padre fue metido en Azkabán…

-- pues verás todo es negocio Hermione, y este es uno de los que más placer me dan…

-- osea que es solo por el sexo! Agh! Debí imaginarlo …viniendo de un hurón como tu! Egocentrista!

En eso estas equivocada… -- dijo saliendo del baño completamente como vino al mundo

Hermione no pudo evitar verlo de arriba abajo y sonrojarse al extremo de tener que voltear la cara para que las imágenes que se acaban de formar en su mente desaparecieran (pero qué imágenes! Uf!)

—mi trabajo consiste en darle a las mujeres lo que quieren, hacerlas sentir como deben sentirse no todas solo quieren sexo Herm… unas necesitan volver a sentirse bellas y otras … sentirse amadas nuevamente

--- Porque tenía la sensación que estaba hablando de ella?

—así que a eso me dedico a darles lo que ellas desean.. claro que no todas pueden resistirse a mi encanto por supuesto.

--- arh! No se te quita lo arrogante!

Grito Hermione arrojandole una toalla para que por el amor de Dios se cubriera antes de que su necesidad de tener sexo después de tanto tiempo pudiera más que su cerebro…y salió del baño estrellando la puerta al salir…pero sintiendo un calor debajo de su estomago que no sentía hace mucho…

Creo que tiene razón… acá hace muuucho más calor que en Londres…

Draco salió del baño oliendo a menta, sólo con boxers (de esos pegaditos que mmm) y terminándose de secar el pelo con la toalla…

Estás segura que no puedo usar magia? Ni un poquito? Dijo haciendo un puchero de lo mas tierno..

NO! sólo mis papás y mi hna. Saben que somos magos… el resto de mi familia no.. y ellos se están hospedando acá también por si no te acordabas!

-Bueno ok ok, ya no vuelvo a cuestionar el asunto…

Draco al ver la cama decidió meterse y esperar la reacción de la castaña..

--No estaría mal pasarla bien hoy en la noche—pensó

Hermione regresaba del baño ya con su pijama, cuando vio que Draco ya se encontraba dentro de la cama … SI! la única y pequeña cama …

Hermione puso cuantos almohadones encontró entre el mínimo espacio que había entre Draco y ella … no quería sentir a Draco cerca… bueno si quería pero no iba a dejar que el creyera que podía provocar esos sentimientos en ella…

Por cierto Draco, acá tienes las 6,000 libras que acordé con tu secretario por teléfono… está completo puedes contarlo …

--No es necesario… confío en ti

Pero yo quiero que lo cuentes!

--Esta bien .. veamos… quinientos, mil, dos mil… ….. seis mil… completo… es un placer hacer negocios contigo Hermione… pero ven, ven entra en la cama que igual con esa muralla china que pusiste no podré ni tocarte… así que no temas…

Hermione lo miraba avergonzada en parte por su actitud tan infantil de poner tantas almohadas entre ellos … así que suspiro para si y se metió de su lado de la cama…

-- Duerme bien… que mañana tenemos la famosa Despedida de Soltera de Julie y tu irás a la de Harry… buenas noches … eee Draco…

-- Buenas noches Hermione…(no se sentía tan mal llamarla por su nombre después de todo…)


	4. Las Despedidas de Solters

Al día siguiente, Draco y Hermione pasaron la mayor parte del día en la casa y la playa, el clima era agradable y poco a poco Draco fue conociendo más de la familia de Hermione – no eran tan mal para ser una familia muggle –

Eran las 6 de la tarde cuando Hermione salió por la puerta, con una vestimenta que a Draco le causó más curiosidad que gracia… llevaba una blusa tipo sweater de color azul claro con rombos, una falda rosa y unas calceta-medias hasta la rodilla color rosa con rombos negros y un pañuelo atado al cuello..

Ejem.. bonitas medias Herm…

-- La despedida tiene un tema Draco! No creas que me visto así siempre … todas debemos ir asi…es la parte divertida

Claro claro… (mujeres! Pensaba Draco)

Hey Draco! (era George el padrastro de Hermione) toma las llaves del auto, solo recuerda que acá se maneja del otro lado no como en Londres..

He? Si gracias por el consejo… ( como si fuera mi primera vez aca… )

Llegaron frente al bar donde estaban ya las chicas comenzando a celebrar la despedida de soltera para Juliet

Draco abre la puerta del auto para que baje Hermione …

Gracias—y entra en el bar… donde una sonriente Ginny está ya con bebida en mano y bailando muy alegre junto con otras chicas de la familia y amigas de Juliet…

HERM! Ya era hora! …

Hola chicas! – dice abrazando a Ginny---

Ejem… eee.. Herm? Se te olvidó tu bolso en el auto… y creo que podrías necesitarlo…

Ah? Ha si gracias Draco…

Oye porque no te quedas bombom --- una decía desde atrás --- serías el gallo en el gallinero! Muñeco! –

Mmm … bueno Adiós Herm… -- Draco se dirigió a la salida algo sonrojado con tanto comentario por parte de mujeres tan bellas… debía contenerse… estaba de "novio" de Herm..

BESO! BESO! BESO! --- gritaban todas como locas

Vamos Herm… dale algo de cariñito al pobre hombre que si no yo le voy a dar un poco!

Ginny! Ok ok

Hermione se dirige a la puerta y mira a Draco de forma sensual mientras camina hacia él…

(Merlín que estoy haciendo?) … esos ojos grises…

En verdad piensa besarme? … no se da cuenta de lo sexy que se ve caminando de esa forma, con esa mini faldita! Autocontrol Draco… autocontrol!

Estaban viéndose uno al otro … poco a poco fueron acercando sus caras para luego rozar los labios… ella sentía como algo en su estomago daba vueltas y el… él jamás había sentido un beso igual… decidió saborear sus labios para luego pedir permiso con su lengua y profundizar el beso… un beso que ambos estaban disfrutando … era como si estuvieran solos… pero tenía que terminar … sino Draco no podría controlarse y la arrojaría sobre la barra del bar y la haría suya en ese momento…

Merlín… tengo que controlarme… sino… aah como besa… y su sabor…mmm sabe a fresas….

Mmm … Draco (pensaba Hermione) tengo que parar de besarlo…. Pero es tan delicioso…

Ambos estaban absortos el uno con el otro cuando finalmente escucharon los gritos de alegría del resto de chicas que les silbaban y gritaban felices ante tal demostración de beso apasionado…

Eee.. adiós Draco .. que te diviertas hoy con los chicos…

Emm si, hasta pronto Herm..

Hermione volteó y se encontró con una Ginny mirándola como si fuera cómplice de una conspiración… ella sabía que su amiga finalmente se había olvidado de su hermano por completo…aunque Hermione no lo aceptara del todo…

Así pasaron el resto de la noche entre bebidas, shots de tequila, wishkys, cubas, y cuanto trago nuevo o inventado pudieran tomar…

Mientras tanto en la despedida de soltero de Harry…

Draco acababa de entrar… y Harry llegó a saludarlo y ofrecerle algo de tomar…

HE! Draco, ven toma algo … siéntate hombre… celebremos! Me voy a casar con la mujer más bella que hay! (Harry ya estaba algo tomadin de copas…jeje)

Harry no se porque insististe en invitarlo… mira anda por ahí como si fuera mucho mejor que todos… no se como Hermione puede andar con el … Harry? Harry! Me estas poniendo atención?

Ha? he? Si Ron si si … lo que tu digas… de que me hablas?

En eso se comenzó a escuchar una música muy sensual… Harry volteó y lo que vio lo dejó con la boca abierta…

Ron había conseguido contratar a dos stripers…una era rubia y la otra morena…

Mi regalo Harry! Para ti solito! Vamos hombre … no me agradezcas tanto…

Pero Ron no se daba cuenta que Harry no quería ese tipo de regalos… nop, el le era fiel a Juliet… oh si… su adorada Juliet…además estaba más borracho que un mosquito en una botella de ron añejo.

Las stripers hicieron caso omiso de la condición física y mental en que se encontraba Harry … y comenzaron a hacer su trabajo… mientras una se desvestia la otra desvestía a Harry…

Harry trataba de detenerlas pero todo era en vano… sus manos no reaccionaban como el quería…

Vamos Harry déjate llevar por esas nenas…-- le gritaba Ron (vaya padrino de boda he?)

Señoritas… creo que el agasajado de hoy ha tenido suficiente fiesta…

Draco pasó el brazo de Harry por su hombro y decidió que ya era tiempo de sacarlo de aquel lugar…antes de que cometiera alguna tontería…justo dos días antes de casarse…

Draco amigo… hip! tu sabes que no me hubiera acostado con esas… amo a Juliet más que a mi vida amigo… LA AMOOOOOOO!

Si, Harry te creo pero no creo que debas gritarlo en todo el vecindario… a las 2 a.m…. mejor no tener de enemigos a los vecinos no crees..?

Si, si, si…. sabes … si no fuera Ron mi mejor amigo… te hubiera pedido que fueras mi padrino…. Me caes bien… a pesar de ser un hurón…

Tomaré eso como un cumplido ….

Draco dejó a Harry en la sala de su casa como pudo… al menos ya estaba solo y a salvo de mujeres… mañana ni se acordaría de nada…

Y así … Draco tomó el carro y regresó a la casa de la playa de los papás de Hermione para descansar un poco…

Vamos Herm! Solo a ti se te ocurre sacar dinero del cajero a estas horas…

Espera Ginny… tengo que tener dinero…

Ya en el auto…

Herm? Para que quieres el dinero… para comprar otra botella? Pero si ya no hay bares abiertos…?

Noooooooooooo…. Tontita… lo quiero para poder tener sexo..! no se cuanto me cobraría Draco por una noche ….

HERM! Vaya me soprendes… pero estas segura que Draco te cobraría?…. No se miraba dispuesto a cobrar ese beso….

Ambas estaban ya super mareadas por tanto tequila… Herm solo sabía que su deseo por Draco …. Era inmenso…

Creo que es el tequila lo que me ha puesto así de cachonda… si amiga… el tequila me tiene así!

VIVA EL TEQUILA ¡! Gritaba Ginny…

JAJAJAJAJJA ajjajajaj … ambas reían en la parte de atrás del auto… el papá de Hermione les había enviado un chofer a traerlas …Juliet iba dormida en el sillón de adelante y sin un zapato… mientras que Ginny y Hermione estaban muertas de la risa hablando tonterias… pero Hermione pensaba también en Draco, en Draco en toalla al baño… en Draco sin toalla saliendo del baño… Merlin! Lo iba a hacer con Malfoy!

Que mala soy! Jijijiji

El próximo capitulo va a contener lemon…

Conste! En guerra avisada no hay muertos!


	5. Noche en la playa

Hermione estaba sentada en la cocina, tomando un café… pensaba que tal vez así estaría mas cuerda y no tan borracha… pero había tomado una decisión y la llevaría a cabo… hacía tanto que no estaba con un hombre…

Así que muy decidida y llena de deseo comenzó a subir las gradas hacia su antigua habitación… entró despacio y se encontró a un Draco dormido, sólo en boxers… se acercó a el y le tomó la mano…

Herm? Te sientes bien? Pasa algo?

Shhh… ven sólo sigueme…

Hermione llevaba consigo 2 mantas y se dirigió junto con Draco a la playa… el clima estaba cálido a pesar de ser casi las tres de la mañana … Hermione acomodó una manta en un lugar apartado de la playa donde nadie podía verlos…Draco se recostó en ella creyendo saber las intenciones de la castaña…

Hermione lo miraba… su deseo crecía cada vez más, ya no le importaba Ron ni el hecho de saber que pronto sería de Draco…. Algo dentro de ella había cambiado… Draco la hacía sentir sexy otra vez, deseada nuevamente…

Comenzó a caminar hacia el mientras se quitaba la blusa, el pañuelo y por ultimo el bra…

Draco no podía quitarle la vista de encima… era hermosa… así con el pelo suelto … la brisa del mar la hacía ver como un angel… Draco estaba hipnotizado..

Hermione se posó sobre el y Draco se dejó llevar… le dio tiernos besos al principio.. en la cara, bajo por el cuello y luego por sus abdominales…

Draco no podía contenerse y podía sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar ante las caricias de la castaña… arqueó su espalda al sentir los labios húmedos de ella bajar lentamente hasta la orilla de sus boxers… tampoco podía evitar gemir… Hermione lo estaba poniendo a mil…

Draco tomó a Hermione por la cintura… estaba dispuesto a darle tanto placer como fuera posible… Merlín se sentía tan bien estar con ella…

La posó bajo de el mientras lentamente con una mano le quitaba la falda y la besaba…quería sentir todo su cuerpo… la suavidad de su piel ….el aroma del mar y la brisa completaban el cuadro perfecto para hacer el amor…

Esta vez… le importaba mucho lo que sentía Hermione, no era solo sexo era más que eso…

Hermione sentía como su interior estaba ardiente… como pudo le quitó los boxers a Draco… podía sentir la dureza rozar su muslo…lo quería sentir dentro ya! Pero Draco tenía otros planes…

Ambos se encontraban ya desnudos … Draco se arrodilló entre las piernas de Hermione y pudo contemplarla sin perder detalle alguno… sus pechos no eran grandes pero si firmes y redondos… sus pezones estaban erguidos de placer … su cintura era pequeña y delicada… unas piernas bien torneadas … pero lo que más llamó la atención de Draco fue la intimidad depilada de Hermione…

Como Ron pudo dejarte! Pensaba

Besaba su boca, mientras acariciaba su cintura y poco a poco fue descendiendo su mano hasta llegar a aquella parte que tanto le llamaba la atención… podía sentir la húmedad de Hermione debido a la excitación ….

Introdujo un dedo dentro de ella… Hermione arqueo la espalda al sentirse invadida …. No sentía tanto placer desde hacia mucho…no era lo mismo que darse placer ella misma … no señor… esto era vida!

Draco encontró el punto exacto dentro de ella para producirle más placer del imaginado… introdujo otro dedo mientras con su boca succionaba uno de los pechos de Hermione…escuchaba como ella dejaba escapar gemidos que provocaban más excitación en él…

Hermione se sentía en el cielo… podía sentir las olas de placer dentro de ella … necesitaba sentirlo a él dentro de ella…

Draco! … hazme tuya… ahora… por favor…

Era casi una súplica… una necesidad… ya no podía soportarlo más….

Y así Draco sacó sus dedos y lentamente introdujo su miembro dentro de Hermione…

Merlín! Que bien se siente… ese calor dentro de ella … Ambos no pudieron reprimir un gemido con el nombre del otro….

Comenzó lento y suave… como queriendo saborear cada centímetro de su ser… pero al poco tiempo se volvió una pelea de quien quería tener el poder sobre quien…

Hermione aruñaba su espalda… era doloroso pero delicioso a la vez…

Draco besaba con ansias la boca de Hermione mientras sus embestidas eran más rápidas y fuertes… su espalda y frente estaban ya perladas de sudor… un sudor provocado por ella… por estar dentro de ella…

Hermione podía sentir el orgasmo aproximarse… DRACO! Gritó … al mismo tiempo que su interior se contraía varias veces….

Draco podía sentir las contracciones provocadas por el orgasmo de Hermione… sonrió al ver la cara de Hermione con una sonrisa en sus labios y los ojos cerrados… como queriendo que ese momento no terminara…

No tardó Draco en terminar también y con una última embestida terminó rendido sobre Hermione…

Fue… eso fue Maravilloso Draco…. Gracias…

No Hermione… no hay nada que agradecer…

Draco se colocó al lado de Hermione mientras colocaba la otra manta sobre ellos… estaban exhaustos … cerraron los ojos sin importar donde estaban ni quienes eran… y mucho menos quienes habían sido en un pasado… quedaron dormidos abrazados, esperando el amanecer…


	6. Amaner y Sorpresas

Los personajes no son míos son de JK Rowling… bla bla bla lo mismo de siempre… T.T

Gracias a todos por sus reviews! La trama se complica ahora un poco… espero les guste!

Amanecía en la playa… y se podían escuchar las gaviotas a lo lejos…

Draco se despertó para encontrarse con una Hermione desnuda dormida a su lado… no pudo evitar sonreír y acariciar su cabello… en verdad había cambiado tanto…?

Decidió levantarse, se puso su boxer…(ahora deseaba una playera…ironia no?) Se dirigió a la casa nuevamente…necesitaba un café con urgencia… y una ducha… pero los recuerdos de la madrugada todavía daban vuelta por su mente…

Buenos días Draco! … que tal la noche?

Eh? Buenos días George… bien bien … estuvo bastante bien muchas gracias…dijo sonrojándose un poco…( pq tenía la sensación que George sabía más de lo que paso esa noche… na! No podía ser…)

Se dirigió al cuarto de Hermione para tomar la ducha, cambiarse e ir por un café… luego le llevaría a Hermione un café a la playa….

Hermione despertó de lo más cómoda… un momento… esta no es mi habitación… y yo.. no tengo ropa! Por Merlín que hice anoche… DRACO! Pero el rubio no estaba…

Se vistió como pudo y regresó a su casa aún tratando de peinarse y sin hacer el mínimo ruido.. no quería que su familia la viera con la ropa del día anterior… que verguenza…

Que tal cariño! Como estuvo anoche… disfrutaste mucho? En la despedida… hija? Estás bien?

Ah? Papá! Casi me matas del susto! … eee si estuvo alegre… emm me voy a cambiar… adiós Papá

Adiós hija… recuerda que hoy iremos de pic-nic con todos… luego cenaremos en casa…

Si papá gracias!

Merlín que habré hecho! Y si lo hice… le tendré que pagar no? o Ginny tendrá razón en que no debería creer que me va a cobrar…

Entró a su habitación y vio su cartera justo donde la había dejado en la madrugada… vio el dinero dentro de ella… antes de tomarlo debía preguntarle a Draco que había pasado… no se recordaba de nada… lo último que recordaba era estar sacando dinero para lograr tener algo de satisfacción por parte de Draco y luego… nada.. nop… ni un solo recuerdito… maldición!...

Escucho ruido fuera de su habitación… alguien subía las escaleras…

Buenos días Herm…

Buenos días Draco… dijo algo sonrojada …

Te traigo café, café con leche y té… no estaba seguro cual prefieres…

Té está bien …. Gracias Draco – Draco? Tengo que preguntarte… qué, emm… qué pasó anoche? Tengo laguna mental y no me recuerdo más que estar saliendo de la despedida junto con Ginny…

Draco no quería que Hermione no recordara ese momento … como podía olvidar algo así! Maldito alcohol.!

Nada Herm… no pasó nada… iba a pasar pero no.. ya no pasó nada… -- en sus ojos se reflejaban la decepción de que ella no recordara ese momento tan especial entre ellos… que no recordara como había llegado a gritar su nombre… nada… no recordaba nada…

Ah… bien, entonces me iré a duchar…-- Hermione se terminó su té de un trago de los nervios … al mirar a Draco a los ojos tuvo la sensación de ver tristeza? Na! No podía ser… se dio la vuelta y entró al baño …

Draco se sentó en la cama pensando el porque había dicho eso… cuando sintió que se había sentado en algo… se levantó para ver que era y vio la cartera de Hermione entre abierta… había dinero y un voucher de un cajero automático… lo miró detenidamente, tenía la fecha de el día anterior y la hora… 2:30 a.m.!… Hermione había sacado dinero … dinero para acostarse con él!

Sintió como una ola de furia lo inundaba… el había entregado todo ese día y Hermione lo había visto como … como un cualquiera! Pero que le pasaba… acasó él no podía amar… o desear a alguien si no era por dinero a cambio! ….

Hermione había terminado de ducharse y salía del baño con una toalla enrollada al cuerpo y secándose con otra el pelo…

Te faltaron 300 dólares…-- Draco había tirado sobre la cama su cartera con el dinero…

Que! de que hablas?

Tú sabes de qué hablo! El precio por acostarte conmigo… te hicieron falta sacar del cajero 300 dólares! – Draco estaba furioso… sus ojos estaban de un color oscuro… un metálico oscuro…

Hermione estaba con la boca abierta… si bien tenía razón él para estar enojado con ella… pero él tenía la culpa! Él era al que se le tenía que pagar por dar placer a una mujer… o como él diría… para satisfacer a una mujer en lo que deseara….

Pero no pasó nada no? – gritó Hermione --- entonces porque me reclamas…! Y como quieres que no piense que debo pagarte por tus servicios! A ti es al que tuve que "alquilar" por tres días con casi todos mis ahorros!

Hermione salió del cuarto con su ropa en mano …. Iba a cambiarse en el cuarto de su hermana… las lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse y no quería que Draco la viera tan vulnerable…

Arh! Hurón despreciable… y egocéntrico!

Cerró la puerta tras de sí con un portazo sin antes escuchar a Draco…

IGUAL TE HUBIERAN FALTADO 300 DOLARES!

Hermione tenía razón… él no debía sentirse ofendido o enojado por que ella creyera que "debía" pagarle… si ella fuera otra persona… le hubiera cobrado pero a ella? Le ofendía saber que ella le pagara por algo que él deseaba tanto… -- por Merlín! Qué le estaba pasando! Pq sentía que algo dentro de él estaba cambiando… solamente llevaba dos días con la castaña y ya se estaba descontrolando….!

Ya era medio día y todos se dirigían a la playa… iban a hacer un pequeño picnic familiar….

Harry estaba haciendo salchichas y carne en el asador ( ya era un experto en hacer hot-dogs… le encantaba esa comida americana igual que a Ron … quién podía comerse 4 hot dogs de un solo….)

Hermione y Draco estaban platicando con Ginny y George … el resto de la familia estaba disfrutando de la playa y el mar…

Has visto a Juliet , Herm? Me mata si no le sirvo a ella el primer hot dog…

Con que te mataría no Harry? – Hermione miró a Ginny, quién de inmediato supo lo que estaba pensando Herm… --- Ohh… el pobre de Harry tendría problemas si nos comemos el hot – dog de Juliet! … dijo Ginny..

Chicas… eeee.. no se acerquen… vamos… ALEJEEEEN SEEEEEEEE….Herm … Ginny… vamos déjenmeeeee…!

Draco y George reían al ver a Harry con un delantal, plato en mano y un tenedor en la otra mano pero lo mejor era la cara de aflicción de Harry por no dejar caer el hot-dog… Herm y Ginny lo perseguían por la playa… tratando de quitarle el plato … y pensar que era el mejor auror de América y no podía contra dos chicas… jajajajaj

Después de un buen rato de diversión… (lo que daría por una cámara muggle…jajajaj) Draco se dio cuenta que se había quedado solo con su "suegro"…

Draco? Puedo pedirte un favor?

Si George, dime…

Verás como he notado tu habilidad con las mujeres de mi familia… podrías ir a buscar a Juliet y convencerla para que comparta con nosotros durante su último día de soltera? No la he visto por ningún lado … tal vez está en casa…

Draco asintió… debía congraciarse con su "suegro"… no le gustaba la idea de ir de mensajero pero tenía que hacerlo… se dirigió a la casa para buscar a Juliet…

Ya la había buscado por todos lados y la verdad encontraba bastante fastidioso tener que hacerlo él… pq no iba Harry?—estaba alegando para sus adentros cuando escuchó voces que provenían de el balcón de la sala –

Entró a la sala y lo que vio lo dejó con la boca abierta… ahí en el balcón estaban Juliet y nada menos que….

MATENME… yo se yo se… pero creanme! Por su bien debo dejarlo hasta acá! Sino no tiene gracia el suspenso….

Hasta lueguito!

Gabs


	7. La cena

Ya quedan pocos chaps. para que termine la historia y así podré aclarar algunos reviews…y de donde he sacado yo la idea del fic…

Por lo pronto…

Los personajes no son míos (son de JK Rowling)… esto es pura diversión y una forma de sacarme el trabajo diario de la cabeza….

Juliet estaba con … Ron?..

Ron la tenía del brazo…como reclamándole algo… cuando vio a Draco entrar… se puso pálido y soltó a Juliet quién por cierto tenía lágrimas en los ojos…

Ron salió de la sala casi corriendo… y Draco se acercó poco a poco a Juliet…

Juliet? Te encuentras bien? Ron …emm… Ron te hizo algo?

Juliet no sabía que contestarle…

Draco… algunas veces has pensado que tu vida tiene un rumbo y que hay ciertos lugares que te traen recuerdos…? Recuerdos que a veces quisieras borrar para que no sigan afectando tus emociones?...

De qué estaba hablando esta chica? – Draco no entendía pero lo que si estaba de acuerdo con ella era que los recuerdos a veces podían convertirse en tormentos… así que solamente atinó a asintir con la cabeza mientras seguía escuchando a Juliet…

Juliet miraba hacia el mar… desde el balcón… levantó la vista para ver a Draco…

Draco… ya no puedo más … --las lágrimas ahora brotaban con mayor fluidez de sus ojos – tengo que decírselo a alguien….

Draco presentía que algo no estaba bien… pero la invitó a sentarse en la sala y charlar…

Hermione! … podría hablar contigo?

Si, dime Ron… -- Hermione no podía creer que ya no sentía su corazón volcarse cada vez que veía a Ron.. no su corazón finalmente lo había dejado ir…y eso se sentía tan bien!—

Veras Herm… yo… este… tengo algo que decirte…--- pero Ron no pudo continuar pues a lo lejos pudo ver que Draco se acercaba con Juliet a su lado…

Hermione volteo a ver que era lo que miraba Ron… Draco? – perdón Ron.. podríamos hablar luego? …

Hermione se acercó a Draco… estas bien? – podía ver en sus ojos algo de preocupación –

Si Herm, no pasa nada… solo tu papá me mandó a buscar a Juliet… y ya ves… ya la encontré…

Draco no quería herir a Hermione con la confesión de su hermana… ahora que ella estaba tan feliz y finalmente olvidando el pasado… un pasado con lágrimas…

Juliet! Amor mío! Tienes hambre? Mira que logre quitarle a ese par de pirañas tu hot-dog… de haber tenido mi varita…. Harry se mostraba cariñoso con Juliet… se notaba su amor en cada palabra y como Juliet había logrado cautivar el corazón de Harry después de todo lo que había pasado…

Harry y Ginny … había quedado en el pasado … pero ambos así lo habían decidido … ambos sabían que no podían estar juntos… al menos no como amantes… solo como amigos…

Comenzaba a atardecer cuando apareció Jane.. la mamá de Hermione … anunciándoles a todos que muy pronto estaría servida la cena…

Todos entraron a la casa, la brisa del mar ya refrescaba… Hermione y Draco subieron para cambiarse de ropa y ponerse algo más cómodo y formal…

Ya en la cena… Hermione estaba sentada a la par de su mamá, Draco a su lado y Harry y Juliet frente a ellos… Ron estaba a la par de Harry …

Jane le contaba a Harry y a Draco sobre como sus hijas se llevaban bien al principio…

Si mi querido Harry! Estas dos niñas eran como uña y mugre… hasta que apareció … como se llamaba el niño? … dejame recordar…

John.. mamá… no puedo creer que estes contando esto! – Hermione se reía para no enojarse y sentir sus mejillas ponerse de color rojo tomate…

John.. si John! Fue el primer novio de Hermione… pero …

Pero Juliet no podía verme con novio antes que ella y decidió enamorarlo… -- comentó Hermione…

Pero si a ti te sobraban pretendientes! – trataba de excusarse Juliet…

Draco y Harry miraban divertidos a las tres… Hermione estaba colorada.. Juliet reía junto a su mamá al recordar a John…

Además ya lo deberías haber superado hija… tenías 8 años! – Mamá! --

Mejor voy por más vino a la alacena… veo que si me quedo un rato más seguirás hablando de mi vida amorosa ¡! – Hermione se levantó y bajo al sótano donde estaba todas las reservas de sus papás…

Ron vio a Hermione levantarse y decidió seguirla…

Draco en cuanto vio a Ron levantarse … tomó las botellas vacías he hizo el ademán de ir a la cocina a tirarlas…pero su intención estaba lejos de tirarlas sino más bien quería ver que estaba planeando la comadreja…

Ron siguió a Hermione hasta la alacena…

Herm… necesito hablar contigo… --le dijo mientras ponía un brazo a la altura de la cabeza de Hermione y se apoyaba entre los vino…--

Acerca de lo que pasó entre nosotros… yo, lo he pensado … y ahora se que no debí dejarte… lo de Juliet y yo .. fue tan solo un juego… algo que no pudimos evitar…

Ron lo de nosotros … ya pasó… QUE JULIET Y TU QUE!...

Eesto… no sabías?-- Ron comenzó a palidecer al ver la furia de Hermione en los ojos… por Merlín estaba muerto…. --- te dejé por Juliet Herm…pero comenzó como un juego… algo de una vez… pero no podía con la culpa y decidí terminar nuestra relación…

Hermione dejó caer el vino … no tenía fuerzas ni para sostenerse con las piernas… su hermana… su hermana lo había hecho otra vez… y esta vez no había sido una niñería… había sido con su propio prometido… cocomo había pasado… como no se había dado cuenta… sabía que había sido por alguien más pero nunca lo creería de su hermana…

Aléjate de mi… no te me acerques, no me toques! Como te atreves… como pudiste!...--Hermiones solo quería salir de ahí… pero se tropezó con alguien en la salida--…Draco.. estaba ahí… ella estaba llorando … pero cuando lo vio a los ojos.. pudo ver … arrepentimiento? … tu? Tu lo sabias?

Draco no podía hablar … Juliet se lo había dicho aquella vez en la sala de la casa y le pidió que por favor no dijera nada… por Harry y por Hermione…

Tu silencio lo dice todo! Eres igual que ellos! No has cambiado! Dejame …. Dejame sola!

Hermione salió a la calle donde estaba lloviendo…. No le importaba nada… los fantasmas del pasado la perseguian… pq! Porque ahora que comenzaba a ser feliz…

Juliet vio pasar a su hermana echa una furia…y su corazón dio un vuelco… lo sabía… Ron se lo había dicho… era un estupido!

Draco salió tras Hermione… la encontró sentada en las gradas de la entrada a la casa.. mojandose… ya no se podían distinguir las lágrimas de la lluvia…

Herm… yo.. Juliet me lo dijo hoy en la mañana .. cuando la fui a buscar.. la encontré en el balcón de la sala con Ron… estaban hablando ….ella creyó que yo los había escuchado y decidió contarme todo…

Hermione no quería escucharlo más… se sentía sola… tonta… su hermana.. su propia hermana… --- Harry lo sabe? Fue lo único que pudo preguntar…--

No, no lo sabe…

Hermione yo… lo lamento…

No quiero volverte a ver… aléjate de mi… -- Hermione se estaba desquitando con la persona equivocada y lo sabía pero no podía evitarlo… se sentía morir---

Debes dejarlo ir Herm… tu pasado… déjalo ir! – ahora era Draco el enojado… el no tenía la culpa y Hermione lo odiaba a él! No era culpa de él que su hermana se haya metido con Ron en la cama.. o que haya engañado a Harry también! ---

Ese es tu problema Hermione… no dejas ir al pasado! – y con esto Draco se alejó y regresó a la casa…

Está Hermione bien? – Harry había notado a Hermione salir con lágrimas en los ojos y a Ron saliendo de la alacena de vinos, cuando vio a Draco entrar nuevamente…—

Si Harry.. se encuentra bien…ya se le pasará…

La cena termino muy pronto… además muy pocas personas habían visto lo sucedido…

Draco decidió hacer sus maletas he irse… Hermione se lo había dicho… y él no pensaba insistir… era su decisión…

Cuando bajaba las escaleras se topó con George… quién lo miró extrañado…

Te vas Draco? – en su voz había algo de preocupación… el notaba a leguas los sentimientos de Draco y Hermione… no la había visto tan feliz desde hacía mucho tiempo.. para ser sincero desde hacía 7 años cuando se comprometió con Ron…

Si, George… tengo que regresar a Londres… surgió algo en la compañía y me solicitan de inmediato… lamento no poder estar en la boda mañana…

Claro, claro… pero no quieres pasar la noche acá? No hay vuelos a Londres a estas horas?

George tenía razón pero Draco no podía permanecer un minuto más en aquella casa… -- no gracias George…debo irme de inmediato…


	8. Malos Recuerdos

Perdón por no actualizar antes! Pero en el trabajo me explotan! T.T

Hermione había entrado a la casa más mojada que bolsita de té, tenía el maquillaje corrido haciéndola lucir como un mapache perdido…había dejado de llorar pero la rabia seguía dentro de ella… entró a su habitación y fue cuando se percató…

Se fue! – Algo dentro de ella había dado un vuelco… esperaba encontrarlo en su habitación, no creía que se había tomado tan enserio lo de marcharse lejos de ella…

Es tu culpa Herm! Eres una completa idiota! …como pudiste arrematar contra él…

Hermione estaba todavía confusa de sus sentimientos… ahora más que rabia sentía tristeza y nuevamente soledad… odiaba sentirse sola… en Hogwarts nunca estuvo sola tenía a Harry y a … a un distinto Ron…

Harry!—acababa de recordar que ella no era la única afectada con la confesión del año …

Harry no tenía culpa de nada e iba a sufrir si se enteraba… adoraba a Juliet más que a su propia vida…

Toc Toc… -- Juliet abrió la puerta despacio… temía que su hermana le arrojara un hechizo y la convirtiera en rana o algo peor!...

Herm? Po.. podemos hablar?

Pasa … --- la voz de Hermione sonaba fría y cortante

Juliet apareció en la habitación con los ojos hinchados por llorar y al igual que Hermione estaba mojada y con el maquillaje corrido…

Yo… este… yo quería pedirte disculpas… perdóname Hermione, hace cinco años yo era una niña tonta y no pensaba en lo que hacía.. yo .. yo no se que haría sin Harry Herm… mañana me caso y moriría sin él…

Pero que le pasa a esta niña! Cree que solo con eso ya todo va a estar arreglado? – Hermione no creia lo que oía …Juliet creia que esto era igual que lo que pasó cuando tenian 8 años!

Juliet… no te preocupes Harry no se enterará de mi boca de nada…pero que te quede bien claro que no lo hago por ti sino por él y por nuestros papás… ahora sal de mi habitación … mañana me tendrás en tu boda con una sonrisa para evitar cualquier cosa… pero hoy olvida que soy tu hermana…

Las palabras de Hermione calaron en el corazón de Juliet… quién muy a su pesar sabía que su hermana tenía razón y tenía todo el derecho de tratarla así… es más … ella hubiera creido que Hermione la iba a destrozar enfrente de Harry y así vengarse pero ahora sentía vergüenza de ella misma… su hermana estaba haciendo lo que ella no hizo por Hermione… la estaba dejando ser feliz con el hombre de su vida… ahora lamentaba tanto haber ido de fiesta esa noche con ellos…

Hace cinco años…

-- Faltaban tan sólo 3 meses para que Ron y Hermione se casarán…Juliet había llamado a Hermione para contarle que Harry finalmente se había decidido a pedirle que fuera su novia y que lo iba a acompañar a Londres a una reunión importante de la AA (Asociación de Aurores)--

Hermione estaba contentísima, desde que sus papás se mudaron a América no los había visto desde la graduación de Hogwarts y a Harry solamente sabía de sus huesos por medio de cartas … (pobre Hedwing… le tocaba viajar de USA a Londres a veces dos veces por semana!.. no sabía como lograba soportar la travesía …)

Llego en 2 días Herm… y ese día había llegado… Hermione había arreglado el apartamento y remodelado un poco… había creado también una habitación de huéspedes… la verdad era una ventaja ser bruja…

Harry y Juliet llegaron a medio día..

Hermione le había comentado a Ron de que tendrían visitas y que no hiciera planes para esa noche pues iban a salir a tomar algo…

Herm! – gritaron Harry y Juliet al mismo tiempo --- Hermione apenas respiraba del abrazo de ambos…

Chicos… chicos! Ya pueden soltarme… me están asfixiando…!

Ha! oooh! Lo sentimos Herm…jejeje

Con que mi hermanita no Harry!...

Harry estaba algo colorado por las insinuaciones de Hermione --- eh! Si Herm… ya ves.. el encanto es de familia por lo visto… jajajaja

Ahora era ella la roja!

Entren entren… pasen a mi nueva habitación de huéspedes…

Pasaron platicando durante horas, riendo y comiendo mientras esperaban a que llegara Ron…

Jajaja … no puedo creer que hayas hecho todo eso en Hogwarts Harry… Juliet estaba oyendo de lo más atenta a las historias que le narraban Harry y Hermione de su vida en el colegio…

PLUF! -- Se escuchó un fuerte sonido como una pequeña explosión en la puerta de entrada al apartamento…

Debe ser Ron!

Hermione abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a Ron … quién todavía venía con el uniforme naranja, todo lleno de lodo y sudor…

Hola amor --- dijo Hermione dándole un beso – te ves sexy… ejjejee

Emm si Herm… hola.. ya vinieron Harry y Juliet?

Si, están en la sala… solo te esperabamos para irnos a cenar..

Y pq no se adelantaron Herm? Y yo que creia que eras la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts…

Hermione estaba confundida – Qué le pasa a Ron? – lleva como 2 semanas con un humor de perros y para colmo ahora se desquita conmigo… deben ser los partidos… no han ganado y bueno la vez pasada quedaron empatados… si, eso debe ser…

Pero el corazón de Hermione no estaba tan convencido como su cabeza, algo estaba pasando … algo raro en Ron… y tenía miedo de averiguarlo

Después de saludar a Harry y darle un abrazo muy efusivo a Juliet -- más bien parecía que se la quería comer viva—

Llegaron al restaurante y después de cenar muy amenos… a Ron se le ocurrió la brillante idea de salir a bailar … con la excusa de que necesitaba distraerse del estrés que le provocaban los partidos etc.

El ambiente estaba re cool! Había un grupo en vivo, algunas mesas enfrente, atrás había un bar y en el segundo nivel era el area VIP con bar propio y sillones mucho más comodos…

Decidieron ir al área VIP, donde se podía ver al grupo desde arriba y estar sin que los empujaran mientras bailaban…

La música estaba buenisima… se acercaron al bar… Harry pidió un Whisky en las rocas, Ron una Cuba, Juliet y Hermione ambas pidieron Tequila Sunrise…

La cosa se estaba poniendo de lo más candente entre los cuatro… Juliet y Hermione se movian al ritmo de la música y al parecer el tequila esta surtiendo efecto…

Harry y Ron platicaban sentados pero Ron no apartaba la vista de Juliet….

-- Vaya cuñadita que tengo… esta como quiere! ---

De pronto Hermione perdió el equilibrio y cayó sentada a la par de Harry … y por la cara que tenía .. su amigo la tomó del brazo y la llevó al baño... creo que era hora de ir a adorar al Dios de porcelana …

Juliet se sentó a la par de Ron mientras le pedía al bar tender otra ronda de tequila… ni se había percatado de que Hermione y Harry no estaban…

Harry salía del baño con Hermione en los brazos y se notaba que no la había pasado tan bien en el baño….

Ron, amigo … creo que Herm no está bien… creo que mejor nos vamos…

Harry! No nos podemos ir! La estamos pasando tan bien… ye! Esa canción me gusta! --- y sin decir más Juliet se paró y se fue a la pista a bailar sola ---

Harry miró a Ron y le dijo.. Hermione ya me empapó hasta los calcetines… no logramos llegar a tiempo al baño y pues tengo tequila encima… podrías llevar a Juliet al apartamento y yo llego a Herm …

Ok compadre, no te preocupes… -- pero había un brillo en los ojos de Ron que Harry no pudo ver…estaba más preocupado por Hermione y por sus pantalones que por los ojos de Ron –

Tiempo presente…

Juliet lo recordaba bien… todo había pasado esa noche… ese día por culpa de los tequilas ella se había dejado seducir por Ron y habían parado en un motel … desde ese día se veían de vez en cuando solo para tener sexo por diversión…

Pero ella no sabía que Ron seguía con Hermione, después de esa noche el le juró que entre Hermione y él ya no había nada… que todo se había vuelto monotomo y aburrido y que creia no sentirse tan enamorado de ella como antes… al menos no para casarse…

Pero el desgraciado le mintió! Y ella de estupida le creyó …. Con el pasar de el tiempo y con el amor que le brindaba Harry dejó a Ron… ella se dio cuenta del tipo de hombre que era y que lo único que quería era su cuerpo… era un egoísta que solo le importaba su satisfacción y no la de ella… y mucho menos la de Herm.

La aventura duró 4 semanas apenas… y decidió hacer borrón y cuenta nueva… y el le dijo que todo estaba bien que el nunca diria nada… y nuevamente creyo en el! Y ahora estaba a punto de perder lo único que más amaba en el mundo… Harry!

Juliet se fue al baño de su habitación, cerró la puerta y se desplomo en el piso llorando—en tan mala persona me he convertido? – Dios! Que he hecho!--


	9. Afrontando las consecuencias

LO SIENTO! Se que merezco unos cuantos reviews de esos malos malos! Jeje pero pues no he tenido tiempo de sentarte serenamente a escribir… con esto de vacaciones de Semana Santa y luego reuniones en el trabajo… pues ni un pulpo! Pero bueno estoy de regreso… espero les guste este capitulo…

**HA! y de último pero no menos importante…. GRACIAS X TODOS LOS REVIEWS!**

Hermione daba vueltas en la cama… apenas había logrado dormir … ahora se daba cuenta de que en verdad extrañaba a Draco… su presencia a la par de ella mientras dormían, ya no habían almohadas de por medio entre ellos desde esa madrugada en la playa todo había cambiado … su cerebro le decía algo que ella temía afrontar… Se estaba enamorando… Que enamorando! … YA estaba enamorada! Y eso solo lograba que se sintiera más sola

Miró su reloj de mesa y vió que dentro de unas horas tendría que estar parada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja viendo como se casaba su hermana…

Después de meditarlo durante la noche junto con una botella de vodka… había llegado a la conclusión que su hermana había caído en las redes de Ron igual que ella… aunque sabía que eso no la justificaba del todo sabía que Juliet no podría ser feliz sin Harry

Debía levantarse, de plano tenía las ojeras hasta las rodillas y para eso no había crema muggle que ayudara… a veces en verdad daba gracias por ser bruja… un hechizo bastaría para estar fresca como una lechuga!

Mientras tanto, en abajo en la casa todo era un relajo…. Habían gritos de parte de la mamá de Hermione – George! Dónde está mi vestido! Y los zapatos, ya vino el de la limosina! Y Juliet! Y Hermione? ya las despertaste! --- George? Cariño? GEORGE! ---

Juro que un día de estos me vas a matar del susto mujer! – Tienes que calmarte…no tienes porque gritarme … todo esta ya coordinado recuerdas? Para eso contratamos al tal Paul-no se como se llama para que se encargara de la boda .. ese es su trabajo no? para eso le estoy pagando casi MEDIA FORTUNA!

Ay querido… creo que el que debe calmarse eres tu… que carácter he! –

O.o Ahora yo soy el del mal carácter? Mujeres! – Pensaba George tratando para sí de no recordarse de cuanto estaba gastando en la boda…

Juliet estaba en su habitación con dos bolsas de te frio sobre los ojos…tenía que recurrir a métodos de abuelita para quitarse las ojeras y la hinchazón de los ojos por tanto llorar y no dormir… Hermione no la ayudaría más de lo que ya estaba haciendo… -- ir a su boda con una sonrisa –

Pero Juliet no había dormido por pensar en Hermione… sino por Harry… no podía dejar de pensar en si debía decirselo o no… se sentía atrapada como entre la espada y la pared… Si se lo decía Harry probablemente no la querría más y se iría y eso sería su fin… no podría vivir sin el y si no le decía… no podría vivir toda una vida engañándolo…

Acababa de tomar una decisión y era definitiva…

Mientras tanto esa mañana Draco tampoco había logrado dormir bien… no solo el hotel (si así se podía llamar a esa pocilga… si lo viera su padre!) , sino también el recuerdo de Hermione… sabía que ella se debía sentir sola y el no estaba ahí para consolarla y para protegerla…

Desde cuando le importaba tanto la castaña? No lo sabía con certeza pero de algo estaba seguro… Se estaba enamorando y era algo que no podía evitar …

Draco también había tomado una decisión … se levantó para tomar una ducha, arreglar su maleta con un movimiento de varita … consultó su reloj … salió del hotel y tomó el primer taxi de regreso a la casa de playa de los Granger… debía llegar a tiempo…

Hermione ya estaba lista, el vestido era hermoso… celeste sin mangas y muy sencillo … que bueno que ella y su hermana tenían los mismos gustos … no le hubiera gustado entrar a la iglesia pareciendo una piñata con tanto adorno …

Después de correr por toda la casa, George había logrado que sus 3 mujeres entraran al Roll Royce blanco que estaba en la puerta… las 3 se miraban bellísimas

Atrás venían varios autos que se dirigían a una pequeña capilla arriba de la colina… era pequeña y acogedora en otras palabras era perfecta…

En la entrada a la capilla había un arco de flores seguido de un hermoso jardín para toparse con una puerta de 2 metros de madera muy antigua… que le daba al lugar un aire colonial como si estuvieran en el siglo XV….

Juliet estaba esperando en un pequeño cuarto a la par de la capilla que en otros tiempos era la habitación del cura, quien ahora vivía en una pequeña casa a la par de la capilla…

Me voy a desmayar! Me voy a morir…-- Juliet no paraba de moverse por toda la pequeña habitación … hacía unos minutos había visto entrar a Harry a la capilla y le había dicho que quería hablar con él…

Si amor ya voy… solo estoy esperando a Ron para entregarle el anillo que me tiene que entregar para yo entregarte luego.. y he.. tu sabes Juliet…

-- estaba tan nervioso que no podía encontrar sentido a lo que acababa de decir… pero de lo que Harry no sabía era que dentro de unos minutos tendría que tomar la decisión más importante en su vida (después de matar a Voldemort claro) y esa decisión no era casarse….

Draco estaba a punto de bajarse del taxi cuando escuchó el ruido de motores, levantó la vista y vió como se alejaban un Roll Royce blanco seguido de otros autos… a lo lejos pudo distinguir a Hermione sentada en el asiento de atrás…

Había llegado tarde…

Siga esos autos! – se subió al taxi nuevamente mientras los nervios comenzaban a fallarle… nunca se había sentido así … siempre había logrado mantener sus sentimientos muy ocultos bajo la máscara fría de un Malfoy pero ahora venía Hermione a su vida y le daba un giro de 360 grados… -- tenía que recuperarla –

Harry entró a la habitación donde estaba Juliet con los ojos cerrados…

Harry abré los ojos…

Nop… no puedo Juliet… tu mamá dice que es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda…

Juliet sonreía … eso era lo que más amaba de Harry … ese niño que aún llevaba dentro a pesar de ser uno de los aurores más temidos por los mortifagos… sintió una punzada en el corazón… pero ya había tomado una decisión…

Harry abre los ojos por favor…

Esta bien pero espero que si la novia le pide al novio que la vea … no haya mala suerte… dijo en son de broma acercándose a Juliet para darle un tierno beso en la boca

Pero Juliet apartó la cara…

Harry tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante… -- mientras decía estas palabras sus ojos comenzaban a sentirse húmedos … las lágrimas la estaban traicionando… el dolor en el corazón era inmenso… casi insoportable… pero lo amaba y debía decirselo…


	10. Angel

**perdoooon... espero les guste este capitulo... y me dejen más reviews! los personajes no son mios son de JK Rowling..**

Hermione esperaba sentada afuera de la capilla sin saber que hacer… extrañaba a ese hurón más de lo que imaginaba y pensaba que nuevamente estaba sola y que ella era la que había estropeadotodo…

Si tan sólo lo hubiera dejado explicarme! –

Herm? hija? Estás ahí?

He? Si papá … solo, ehmm solo estaba tomando un poco de aire… ya iba a entrar en unos minutos, no tenías porque venir a buscarme

Hmm tomando aire no? Y pq tienes los ojos rojos? Hija te conozco y se que estás sufriendo por amor … no tomando aire!

George se sentó junto a Hermione mientras ella recostaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de aquel hombre con mirada dulce …

Suspiro—si papá …odio cuando tienes razón y no puedo ocultar nada frente a ti por más que lo intento… es.. es como si pudieras leer mi mente… pero eso es imposible para … bueno tu sabes…

Para un muggle? Jaja si hija… tienes razón puedo leer pero no la mente… es como un sexto sentido… creo que puedo leer tu corazón…

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreir … no importaba que George no fuera su padre biologico.. lo amaba como tal y nunca se sentia sola si estaba junto a él.

Papá… lo extraño mucho… y tengo miedo de haber arruinado mi vida otra vez – las lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse a sus ojos—

Hermione, mi linda Hermione, si él te ama como se que lo hace pues sus ojos lo revelan todo, él volverá a ti algún día… lo que es tuyo vuelve… no lo olvides … ahora debemos ir al casamiento de tu hermana… sino tu madre estará furiosa con ambos

Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la capilla… pero adentro de la capilla no todo estaba tan callado como se esperaba…

TU! COBARDE INSENSATO MAL AMIGO…!

Harry estaba rojo de la furia… y señalaba a Ron con su varita …

Ron lo miraba con ojos desorbitados, su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar… y su mente le recordaba que había dejado su varita en la casa de la playa…

Maldita sea… Harry se enteró… me va a matar!

Harry se acercaba al altar donde estaba Ron… quién en lo posible estaba alejandose lo más posible de Harry …

Expeliarmus! Grita Harry

Pero Ron logra tirarse bajo las bancas de la capilla y el hechizo le pasa rozando sobre la cabeza…

Madre mía! Hahaharry! Vamos a hablarlo… no te alteres… no sabes lo que estas haciendo soy Ron! ….

Mientras trataba de distraer a Harry, Ron había logrado llegar a la entrada de la capilla por donde dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr como nunca! Casi se pasa llevando a Hermione y George quienes lo miraban sin saber que estaba pasando… aunque Hermione ya tenía la idea de que sucedia… Su hermana le había dicho todo a Harry….

Harry! … -- gritaron George y Hermione cuando vieron que iba tras de Ron con varita en mano, gritandole que era un cobarde a todo pulmón y con cara de quererlo matar…

Ron huia como alma que lleva el díablo vereda abajo… atravezó el pequeño pueblo y ahora estaba corriendo por su vida en un campo abierto cerca de la carretera….

Cerca de ahí venía un automóvil negro, y su conductor al ver pasar corriendo a un pelirrojo en sentido contrario a él … frenó inmediatamente… al darse cuenta que casi atropella a alguien …

Harry? Casi te atropello! Que sucede…

QUE SUCEDE! … da media vuelta y sigue a ese cobarde que va allá! VAMOS DRACO NO TENGO TODO EL DIA! …

Draco había decidido no dejar ir el amor esta vez y al llegar a la casa de la playa y encontrarla vacía …se había vuelto a subir al taxi cuando vio el auto que una vez les presto George a él y Hermione… le pago al taxista y se subió al auto y tomo camino rumbo a la capilla … tenía que verla… decirle que la amaba y que no pensaba irse de ahí hasta que ella lo perdonara… o le dijera que se fuera …

Pero a medio camino se había encontrado a un Harry furioso que iba tras Ron quien se notaba más pálido de lo normal…

Alcanzalo que lo mato! Gritaba Harry…

Ron al sentir el ruido de un automóvil cerca volteo a ver … y casi se desmaya ahí mismo al ver a Harry con medio cuerpo fuera del auto a punto de lanzarle un hechizo! Como pudo se agacho logrando evitar otra vez que le diera el hechizo…

Harry! Calmate! Yo, yo no quise hacerlo! Ella me sedujo! Yo yo amo a Hermione!

Harry debes creerme! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh me matan! AUXILIO ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!

Draco por primera vez en su vida estaba feliz de ayudar a Harry… le divertía saber que finalmente esa comadreja estaba pagando por haberle hecho daño a Hermione! Pero también sabía que no podia permitir que Harry matara a Ron (por mas que quisiera) Draco sabía que si no lo evitaba Hermione probablemente nunca lo perdonaría por no haberlo evitado.

Harry! Hey amigo! Entra al auto …

Draco jalaba a Harry por los pantalones y tras intentarlo dos veces logró meter a Harry dentro del auto…

Harry… piensalo bien…

Draco había detenido el auto

Que te pasa Draco! No pares… siguelo … siguelo!

No, no lo haré Harry

Ahora quién no entendia nada era Harry…

Que? Pero que dices… el… el … se acosto con Juliet! Draco! Que no entiendes… el es un cobarde traidor… no puedo creer que lo considerara mi amigo durante tanto tiempo y que le creyera que Hermione lo habia dejado a él no él a ella! Soy un estupido Draco!

No, no lo eres… es estupido ha sido él… Ron perdió algo más valioso que su orgullo… acaba de perder a su familia …

Harry estaba más calmado … pero aún no entendía porq Draco había detenido el auto …

Porque paraste?

Harry… creeme que nada me haría más feliz que ver a esa comadreja retorciendose de dolor con unos cuantos Crucios… pero se que Hermione no me perdonaría si te dejo que lo hagas pues arruinarías tu vida y muy problamente serías tu el que iría a Azkabán no Ron… y no me lo perdonaría nunca… y Harry… amo a Hermione más que nada en este mundo …

Harry no podía creer lo que oia! Draco enamorado? Nonono esperen Draco enamorado de Hermione? Ahora él era el que se iba a desmayar con tantas sorpresas….

Tienes razón… pero si lo dejo ir-…. Ahora que? … Lo unico que sé es que amo a Juliet tanto o más como tu amas a Hermione… pero ella me traicionó con mi "mejor amigo" …. No se si podría perdonarla…

Harry… yo tambien tengo algo que confesar…

AHÍ NO! AHÍ MAS? Por merlín Draco! Quieres que me de un infarto!

Veras Harry, antes de la cena de ayer… yo había ido a buscar a Juliet … (y así Draco le contó a Harry lo que había oido de boca de Juliet y de cómo Ron se había aprovechado de ella… etc)

Ella te ama Harry… sino lo hiciera no hubiera tenido el valor de confesarlo… creo que una vez en la vida llega el amor a nuestras vidas y que no se debe de dejar ir … sino luchar por el… (wow pero que inspirado salió Draco! Jejej)

Harry sabía que Draco tenía razon…

Mientras tanto … en la capilla Juliet no paraba de llorar …. Y Hermione no podía evitar sentir pena por su hermana… muy a pesar de lo que hizo sabía que la quería con todo el corazón y que no podía dejarla ahí desconsolada … asi que se acercó a ella y la abrazó dandole consuelo….

Shhhh… shhh… tranquila … todo va a estar bien… ya… no llores Juliet…

Escucharon pasos frente a la capilla y vieron a Harry regresar… Juliet no hizo más que salir corriendo a abrazarlo y besarlo

Perdoname amor… por favor perdoname… no me dejes… me moriria sin ti…. Harry….

Shhhh… no te voy a dejar Juliet… perdoname por no dejarte terminar y decirme que Ron se había aprovechado de ti… sería un estupido si te dejo ir… eres mi otra mitad… mi verdadero amor…

Harry levantaba la cara de Juliet y sus ojos reflejaban amor… se acercó a ella y la beso tiernamente en los labios…

Hermione se sentía aliviada de verlos… pero al mismo tiempo sintió un dolor en el pecho… era el recuerdo de que ella no estaría así con Draco…

La boda debe seguir! -- Grito Harry…

Y así frente a su familia y la de Juliet … estaban parados uno frente al otro …

Estamos aquí reunidos…

ESPERE! –

El cura no pudo evitar poner cara de fastidio al ser interrumpido por el novio…

Falta el padrino! No puede comenzar la ceremonia si no está el padrino….

En ese momento se escucharon pasos dentro de la capilla… Hermione reconocia ese aroma… no podía ser él… su corazón latia cada vez más fuerte y sus rodillas comenzaban a fallarle… no queria voltear … pero su cabeza no le obedecía y estaba volteando a ver poco a poco

Draco! Dijo más como un suspiro…

Juliet… me tomé la libertad de decirle a Draco que fuera nuestro padrino de bodas… está bien?

Es perfecto amor…

Draco se acercaba lentamente al altar … había sentido su aroma desde el primer paso que puso en la capilla… se miraba hermosa… y asi … sus pies lo fueron llevando a donde estaba ella… quien lo miraba con lagrimas en los ojos mientras la luz que se colaba por la ventana de la capilla hacía que su rostro tuviera un brillo … como un angel … asi pensaba Draco… estaba enamorado de un angel

Las miradas eran más que palabras… y así… olvidandose de todos los presentes… Draco y Hermiones se fuendieron en un beso tierno y largo… y volvieron a ser uno solo.

FIN!

Perdón por haber tardado tanto en poner el último capitulo pero mi Internet murio! Y bueno … quiero aclarar ciertas dudas

La idea del fic surgió después de ver una película llamada "A Wedding Date" y no pude evitar imaginarme a Hermione y Draco pasando por lo mismo así que decidí poner la historia…

Espero les haya gustado esta versión de la peli… a mi en lo personal me encanto!

Tengo pensado otro fic pero este si de mi cerebrito propio…jejejeje un beso!

Gaby


End file.
